


So Baby, Let's Keep It Secret

by schizoqt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoqt/pseuds/schizoqt
Summary: “I’ll leave with you,” Harry said after a beat, sounding sure of himself.“What!? No!, you can’t leave with me, Harry, you have a life here. You have a job and friends an-”Harry kissed him in the middle of his rambling. “Which means nothing if I don’t have you.”Into You Music Video AU.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 150





	So Baby, Let's Keep It Secret

**Author's Note:**

> this came onto me while watching music videos and this specific one stuck to me- so here it is.
> 
> i want to give a HUGE thank you to [Sarah](https://twitter.com/soldouthaz%5D) for taking her precious time of the day and betaing my fic! i cannot thank her enough.
> 
> also a huge thank you to my bb [Nessa](https://twitter.com/hazelslwt%5D) for the amazing moodboard and for cheering me on like always!
> 
> and finally, thank you to anyone who has supported me in any way possible, this is for you!

Louis’ heart beat so fast he could hear it inside of his ears, his breathing so harsh it fogged up the visor of his helmet. He felt his body shake uncontrollably with both excitement and fear. His mind racing a hundred miles per hour, thinking of every possibility of how this could go wrong. But overall he felt  _ free _ . He knew this was the only way to finally be who he always wanted to be, to get out of the miserable life he had, and to be with  _ him _ . 

The roaring of the motorcycle beneath was everything he could hear for miles on end. The cold breeze of September in the air was stronger now, the fall season cascading upon them like the fallen leaves in their path. He hugged the warm body in between his arms tighter when he felt the sharp wind slice his cheek. He was hoping to stop sometime soon. It’d been hours since Louis’d eaten and he needed to use a bathroom, and he knew as well that his lover needed to get gas sooner or later. The sputtering of the engine answers his silent question. 

“Lou,” he heard him say, more like screaming because of the breeze blocking most of the sounds. “I need gas, there’s a motel a couple of miles out. We can get a room to rest, and we’ll keep going in the morning.” 

Louis gave him a thumbs up from the front of his chest, agreeing with him because he didn’t want to bother talking. He knew he would do anything for  _ him _ . He’d agree to go to the moon with  _ him _ if he asked him to. 

They made a right turn, a sign with the number 36 on it indicating the route. The trail was different now, more of an earthy path than the concrete one they were riding on a couple of minutes ago. A few minutes later he saw a neon sign in the distance that said  _ HONEYMOON INN _ , which made an excellent joke for the moment they found themselves in. The motel was very neon and had colors exploding everywhere. It was only a one-floor building, and even then it looked pretty empty. 

They pulled into the motel parking lot which was also empty except for one car. They parked the Harley and Louis let him step out of it before he did so himself. His lover turned around to see him at the same time he took off his helmet, his beautiful green eyes contrasting with the neon lights dreamily, his broad shoulders and beautiful face all making Louis shiver. 

He looked up at him and smiled. “Harry,” he said in a sweet voice. “C’mon help me out of this helmet, you know I can’t ever undo it,” he complained. 

Harry gave him a crooked smile and huff while he reached down to help him out of his helmet. Once he unclipped it, he started slowly lifting it off of his head. 

“Thank you, love.” 

Louis started fixing his hair immediately after, blushing under his gaze. He hated how so many things made it stick up everywhere, but it would’ve been worse if he had let it out in the strong breeze. 

He got off the bike and was going to start walking when he was scooped into Harry’s arms, secured with a hand underneath his legs and one on his back. He squeaked and put his arms around the other’s neck to hold for his dear life. 

“Harry, you almost killed me! You’re gonna drop me!” He started squirming in Harry’s arm to try and get out of the position, only to be squeezed harder. 

“I’m not letting you fall, baby, don’t worry. Besides, this is the Honeymoon inn, might as well take my bride in properly,” He chuckled and started walking towards the reception. 

Louis just huffed and just hid his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. From there he could smell him more strongly, the manly cologne he always missed when they were apart. Thinking of all of those times when they were away from each other - right next to each other but not being able to do anything about, only talking when needed. Acting like strangers, because that’s what they were to the public eye. There was no Harry&Louis. There was only Louis’ husband and their bodyguard. 

They reached the reception’s window and Harry set Louis down, a middle-aged woman behind it. She was chewing on her gum obnoxiously as she glanced up at both of them disinterestedly. 

“Um, hello. Do you have a singles bedroom available?” Harry asked the woman. 

“Honey, we have every room available,” she deadpans. “It’s going to be $35 for the night. And here’s the key to room number 4 there,” The woman takes a key from next to her and puts it on the counter in front of them. 

Harry, stunned by her fast response, pulls out his wallet and takes two 20’s out of it. He offers the cash to her and tells her to keep the change. Then he takes the key from the counter and turns to hold Louis’ hand. They round the corner to go to the rooms, and in the way Louis sees a vending machine reminding him that he was hungry. 

“Can we get a snack before?” He looked up at Harry and gave him his best puppy eyes. He knew Harry wouldn’t be able to resist them - he has never been able to. 

Harry looks down at him and just gives him a smirk and a nod. With that Louis bolts, making a beeline for the snacks, their hands falling apart. He hears Harry yelling his name for taking off like that, but he doesn’t care and still runs to his destination. He stops right in front of the chip’s machine, licking his lips from how hungry he was. He was so distracted he didn’t expect a tall body bumping into him from behind and being turned around and lifted into the air. 

He yelped and quickly wrapped his legs and arms tightly around Harry’s body. 

“Why do you keep picking me up?” Harry started laughing uncontrollably. “Harry this isn’t funny! You’re going to give me a heart attack!” 

“Lou, you should’ve seen your face, baby. It was hilarious,” he said in between laughs, trying to get his breath back to normal. He looked at Louis’ face that was red with embarrassment and anger, trying to inflate them and making him look like a scary kitten. He kissed both of his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, my love. But you scared me, running off like that. I won’t do it again, I promise.” After saying it he started kissing Louis all over his face, making the blue-eyed boy giggle and blush all over. 

Once Harry’s lips reached Louis' they started kissing sweetly. Moving against each other, enjoying everything they have now that they couldn’t have before. Kissing and loving each other freely without sneaking around or having the fear of being caught every time. Kissing Harry tastes like inexplicable  _ freedom _ . 

When their kissing started escalating quickly, Harry pressed Louis against the front of the vending machine, making a loud sound that had them both stop kissing and look at each other with wide eyes. A few seconds after the shock they started laughing, throwing their heads back. When they calmed down a bit Harry caught his eye and pecked his lips one last time. . He let Louis go and set him down on the floor. 

“Let’s get some food in that tummy shall we?” Harry said as he took a couple of quarters out of the front pocket of his jeans and inserted them into the machine. 

What Louis wants, Louis gets. 

  


-

  
  


After a filling snack, both of them were laying down on the bed. No longer hungry or as tired, things had escalated quickly. Louis’ on his back with Harry on top of him, lips exploring each other, unhurried and appreciative. By now both of them were only in their underwear and tops, complaining about how it was uncomfortable and too hot inside for them to be wearing so much clothing. Neon lights surrounding them from the bed frame, having turned off all of the other lights because they wanted to be more private, wanting this moment between them to be just that;  _ them _ . 

Louis was wearing a black lace cropped top. His tinted pink nipples showed through the material, matching his pink lace thong. His underwear barely did any justice to his hard prick poking through it, the lace sticky and wet with precum. 

“Just us, princess,” Harry mumbled into his mouth, teeth nipping at the skin and wetting it with his tongue. “Finally just us.” 

It’s meant to be arousing but Louis knows he means it on a deeper level as well, and can see how relieved he is to finally have Louis to himself. To be able to leave marks and evidence of them being together. Louis doesn’t even want to be able to  _ walk _ tomorrow. 

Rutting against each other, Harry rolls his hips down just enough to drive him insane. Soft whimpers fall from Louis’ lips, and Harry swallows every single one of his soft sounds like it’s the last time, although Louis knows this is only their beginning. 

Leaning down to start kissing and sucking on Louis’ neck, Harry takes his hand and grabs his jaw to turn it to the side, moving down his neck up to his chest where the top lays beautifully, just barely concealing his bare chest and collarbones. Usually he might’ve been a bit more conservative, but he can’t bring himself to care when it’s Harry. He knows he’s safe here, in his arms, hundreds of miles away from everything else. 

Harry moved both of his hands to Louis’ back, starting to unclip the fabric still separating them, grumbling something about how sexy Louis looked but that his top was a nightmare to get out of. He finally finished unclasping it off his boy's body to the sound of Louis’ light chuckle, throwing it across the room and continuing reigning kisses over his body. 

It’s obvious Harry delights in making Louis squirm from his teasing, a smirk carving out one dimple in his cheek as he looks up at Louis from underneath his lashes. He uses both of his hands to grab the hem of Harry’s shirt and give it a pull, trying to give Harry a hint of what he wanted him to do. Harry, already knowing how desperate he was, stood up on his knees and started removing his plain white shirt, revealing his toned body full of intricate tattoos Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of seeing. 

Leaning down again to kiss Louis, he started grinding down onto him again, their moans echoing hollow in the motel room. 

“Harry, please,” Louis begged with a soft whimper against his lips. Taking it slow had felt nice when they had to sneak around, but now Louis wants all of him, and he wants it  _ now _ . 

Luckily Harry complied and used both of his hands to start tracing Louis’ body until the reached the thin outline of his thong and started pulling it down his meaty thighs and then finally, all the way off of his legs, leaving him bare. He watched as Harry brought the racy material close to his face and inhaled deeply while looking directly into his eyes, giving an arrogant wink. He threw the thong across the room, getting lost in the pile of clothes they’d already discarded. 

Gasping, Louis gripped the sheets as Harry took both of Louis' legs and spread them out wide, surely seeing his fluttering pink hole contract on nothing, desperate for Harry’s cock. He reached down and started giving open mouth kisses to his thighs, leaving trails of spit behind. Once he was in front of Louis’ hard prick, he nosed along it, breathing in his scent. He did the same all around, seeing how clean shaven was everywhere. 

One he was down his balls, he sucked one of them into his mouth, Louis giving him a loud moan. He looked up to see his blue eyed boy and saw how he was pinching his own nipple with one hand, stuffing two of his own fingers inside of his mouth with the other, moaning around the mouthful. 

“Look at you, all desperate for it and we’ve only just started,” Harry said as he reached down to his hole, giving it kitten licks, Louis’ breath hitching every time. Once he thought it was enough, he unwrapped his arm from one of Louis’ thighs and directed his finger to his own mouth, sucking on three of them interestedly before returning them to Louis’ hole.

He rubbed one of them against his rim and slid them inside, making a pleased sound when Louis instinctively bent his knees to give him more access. He continued thrusting his finger in and out of Louis, while Louis was making the sweetest sounds ever. 

Impatient, Louis kicked out his leg to get him to do something. Harry added a second digit and began scissoring them, both of them while still going in and out. He loved seeing how his boy took him so well, like he was made for it. 

“Harry, I’m ready. Please, I want you inside me,” Louis groaned after taking his fingers out of his mouth, leaving his lips with spit all around them. 

Harry took his fingers out of Louis and put them in his own mouth, moaning at the sweet taste he felt from his perfect boy. He knew he was ready, but he wanted to tease Louis just a bit more. He smiles, knowing they have all the time in the world. 

He started taking his own boxers down his legs, one hand supporting him up the bed and the other sliding them off his body. He finally got them off his body and threw it across the room. He took his cook in hand and started doing slow strokes up and down, with Louis’ eyes all over him. 

Once a moment had passed, Louis decided to take matters into his own hands and tried with all of his strength to flip them over so he was now straddling Harry’s hips. Harry’s cock nestled between his cheekbones, the harsh movement making Harry’s length rub against his hole. Louis moaned and whimpered loudly while Harry groaned, grabbing Louis by the hips, his fingertips digging in and leaving dark bruises Louis plans to admire tomorrow. 

“Look at you, taking the lead now, are we?” Harry asked, smug. “Well then, go on princess. Give me a show.” As he spoke he reached in between their pillows and took out a bottle of lube, giving it to Louis to use it as he pleased. 

Louis took the bottle into his shaky hands, uncapping it and then tilting it so the liquid could come out and spill all over Harry’s cock. Harry hisses from the coolness of the lube and grabs a handful of Louis’ ass with one hand, spanking him with the other. 

“Naughty, naughty princess,” he said as he took the lube from Louis’ hands and let it hit the bed with a thud. “Get me ready for you, baby.” 

Louis stood higher on his knees and he reached behind him for Harry’s cock, using the tip to run it over his rim, teasing as well. He smiled down at Harry when he felt him squeeze his hips tighter, making sure he left marks, the ones he could now freely show off to the world. 

He sat slowly down on Harry’s cock, taking it all in at a pace he could handle. Feeling the slight burn on his insides, feeling the pleasure of being opened up by Harry, the only one who has ever made him feel this way. Feeling loved and satisfied all at once. 

Once he’s fully seated on Harry’s length he begins swaying his hips in a titillating rhythm. He sees Harry putting both of his arms behind his neck with his head thrown back and lip between his teeth, moaning low. 

Louis puts both of his hands on Harry’s hip, rising slowly until only the tip is inside of him, and drops, taking a pleasured scream out of him and a huge grunt out of Harry. He does that a few more times before he starts to loosen up. Becoming steadily more confident, Louis goes up the middle of the shaft before dropping, doing it fast, chasing both Harry’s and his own release. 

Bouncing on Harry’s cock, he took his hands off his pecs and moved them to his own nipples, twisting them around, closing his eyes and rolling his head backward. He felt Harry start thrusting up his own hips, a signal of him getting closer. 

It doesn’t take much to get them close, not after so long of being unable to do this. Sneaking around was fun at times but ultimately Louis was still unhappy with his circumstances. He’d have traded all of the money in the world if it meant he could be with Harry. 

Inspired by the thought, Louis bent down and put both of his hands on the side of Harry's head, locking their eyes together. In one good thrust, he felt the tip of Harry's cock touch his prostate, making him yelp and moan, trembling slightly. This new position had his dick nestled between his and Harry’s body, giving it the friction that he needed as he continued to shake.

Harry grabbed him by the hips,planted his feet on the bed, and thrusted up into Louis’ body, causing broken moans to fall from their lips at the feeling. 

When Harry’s movements started becoming sloppy, Louis used some of the strength he had left in him and started meeting his movements. Sweat running down both of their bodies, they met in the middle for a searing kiss. Louis sat up again on Harry’s hip when he felt his orgasm building up. One last thrust hitting his prostate had him screaming and shooting into the air, falling down into Harry’s chest. 

Still high on his orgasm, he squeezed Harry’s shaft enough to have him grunting and giving one last thrust before spilling hot cum inside of Louis’ body, filling him up. The feeling was foreign to both of them before tonight, and the admiration on Harry’s features makes Louis blush and hide his face in his neck, sated and sleepy and very much in love. 

Once the stickiness of sweat and cum got to them, Louis made Harry stand to get a wet rag to clean them up, complaining about how he did all the work. They laughed, knowing that statement was only half true. 

Once they were both cleaned (as clean as Louis figures one can get from a semi-wet rag) they lay down in the bed with the silky sheets covering only half of their naked bodies. Louis’ back to Harry’s front, both of them still barely awake but just enjoying each other’s company. 

When he thinks Harry has fallen asleep, there’s a confession that makes his heart bolt with emotion. 

“ _ I love you, _ ” Harry says, his voice low. 

This is the first time he has ever said it, even after Louis has repeatedly said it himself. Harry always said how when they were  _ free _ , then they would both know for sure. 

“ _ I love you, _ ” he says back, this time sounding different. Both sure of themselves in a way they hadn’t been -  _ couldn’t _ have been before. 

As certain as Harry’s holding him right now, he’s sure. 

  


-

  


Louis woke up right before the sunrise, basking in the few warm rays of sunshine through the window. Both of their bodies tangled in the sheets, his back pressed to Harry’s chest. Being hugged tightly and lovingly. 

He turned around so he was facing Harry. Louis took one of his arms out of the latter’s hold and started tracing his face with his hand, over his eyebrows, eyes, cheekbones, lips, and nose, making Harry scrunch it in his sleep. Louis smirked a little and continued with the same pattern for a couple of minutes, thinking of how his life had changed in the matter of a couple of hours. 

_ He was yanked back by his right arm into Jason’s body. Flashes everywhere making him uncomfortable. He looked down into the floor and wished for everything to be over. He didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to be with Jason, he didn’t want to- _

_ “Look alive,” he heard in his ear, being said by Jason, making his head snap up. He gave his biggest and fakest smile and just tried to play it off as he was only looking at his white lace dress, putting his left hand on his hip and kept posing for more pictures.  _

_ Once they had finished with pictures they were brought inside the hotel where Jason’s birthday party was being hosted. He was one of the most paid actors’ in the industry. Money, fame, luxury, and bodyguards followed him everywhere. And being said actors’ husband meant that you were happy to go along with him, enjoying everything he ever gave you and not saying a peep.  _

_ He wasn’t happy, he was  _ **_miserable_ ** _.  _

_ Once they were seated at their respective table, Jason got up from his seat to raise his glass of champagne up, and called everyone’s attention.  _

_ “Thank you everyone for coming tonight to my birthday, alongside my sweet husband, Louis,” Jason said looking down at Louis with a fake smile, and Louis looked at him with the same. They both knew they hated each other, never even slept in the same bed ever since a year ago. “I hope all of you enjoy yourselves and let’s have fun!” He screamed and bolted out of his seat, making his way through the crowd.  _

_ Louis was left alone in his seat, just as he always was. He always knew this was going to eventually happen, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get out of his miserable life, be happy however he wanted to, and with whoever he wanted to be with.  _

_ That same person was only standing a couple of feet away, his sleek black suit sitting perfectly on his body. Looking around, always making sure everything was in order and there was no danger. Turning his head to Louis’ side, they made eye contact. Two seconds later Harry being the one breaking it, keeping it professional and not wanting to call any attention of themselves.  _

_ But tonight that was all Louis wanted, he wanted all the attention on him. He didn’t want to be treated like someone’s husband, he wanted to be himself. That’s why he stood up from his seat, walking towards the exit of the room they were in. He knew only one person would notice his absence.  _

_ Once he reached the door to exit, he turned around one last time, looking around and noticing how no one ever truly cared about him. Looking at Jason, giving a tall blonde girl a kiss on the lips. He scoffed and exited.  _

_ He made it to the elevator just in time to hear his name being called out. Looking to the side and up, he saw Harry giving him a strange look.  _

_ “Louis! Where are you going? You’re missing the party,” he said while looking to the sides, making sure no one was around them.  _

_ “I’m leaving,” Louis said with a serious tone.  _

_ “Leaving, where? Your room? I can let Jason know-” _

_ “No, Harry. I’m leaving. I’m leaving this awful life, this awful marriage,” he said while walking into the elevator once the door opened, Harry following him behind.  _

_ “Lou, you can’t leave,” Harry said while grabbing him by the shoulders and making him face him. His hands were already shaking as he tried to convince Louis otherwise - he could tell he was serious this time.  _

_ “Why not? I’m tired, Harry, don’t you understand? You’ve been there this whole time!” He screamed, hoping no one outside of the doors would hear them on their way up. Looking up at Harry, seeing his lover have tears in his eyes as well. Seeing how much all of this was hurting both of them.  _

_ Countless nights of not being wrapped around each other. Sleepless hours of sneaking around because that was the only time they could see each other with no one around.  _

_ “I’ll leave with you,” Harry said after a beat, sounding sure of himself.  _

_ “What!? No!, you can’t leave with me, Harry, you have a life here. You have a job and friends an-” _

_ Harry kissed him in the middle of his rambling. “Which means nothing if I don’t have you.”  _

_ Louis stood silent for a moment before throwing everything out the window, kissing Harry and giving him a silent promise of being together.  _

_ The elevator door opened up and with that, they separated and started walking towards Louis’ room. He never shared one with Jason, so he had everything packed and ready once they got to the hotel, knowing his lovely husband was going to be too busy ignoring him and fucking someone else to care what he was up to.  _

_ He entered the key to his room and stepped in it once the door opened, Harry behind. He started sliding the dress off his body and he shivered with the sound of it hitting the floor. He continued walking until he reached his bed where he kept his backpack ready with everything needed in it. From there he took out a pair of ripped jeans and a black lace top, changing his shoes for black combat boots as well. Next to his backpack was sitting a black leather jacket that he took and put it on his body, turning around to see a very stunned Harry.  _

_ He laughed. “Take a picture, it lasts longer,” he said to him teasingly. _

_ “Oh I have plenty of those already. I was just enjoying the little show,” Harry attacked back.  _

_ Making Louis blush, he got close to Harry. “Go change, I'll see you around back in fifteen. I know you brought your Harley,” Louis said rapidly and pecked his lips, then turned around to face the bed.  _

_ He heard the door of his room close and with that he let out a big sigh. He knew Harry would never let him go by himself. They were supposed to be together forever, that’s what they had promised to each other.  _

_ He took a pen out of his backpack and a little notepad, hand shaky as he wrote on it.  _

_ don’t look for me. let me be happy, for once.  _

_ He put it on the bed’s pillow and with that he made his way out of the room, and his old life.  _

He was pulled out his thoughts when he felt Harry start shaking next to him. He continued looking at him until he saw those green shiny eyes he fell in love with. 

They smiled at each other sweetly, having to say nothing, but knowing exactly what they wanted to say. 

They got up from bed and got ready to hit the road, trying to get to the next city as soon as possible. As soon as they were both ready, they got into the Harley and Harry started it. 

“Lou!” Harry said over the loud roaring. “I love you.” 

“And I love you, Harry,” Louis said near the other’s ear so he could hear him, their cheesy grins mirroring each others

Harry hit the gas, and with that, they continued freely to their new lives, riding into the sunrise together. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! pls leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/schizoqt%5D)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/schizoqt%5D)


End file.
